A multiple input multiple output (MIMO) system is described in FIG. 1. Multiple transmission and/or reception antennas 121 to 12M (12), 161 to 16N (16) are used to transfer the communication. Each antenna 12, 16 is spatially separated from the other antennas 12, 16. A transmitter 10 using its antenna array 12 transmits a communication to a receiver 18 through a wireless air interface 18. The receiver 18 receives the communication using its antenna array 16. Using both multiple transmission and reception antennas 12, 16 is referred to as multiple input multiple output (MIMO) processing.
Typically, MIMO processing employs multiple antennas at both the base station transmitter and user equipment receiver. While the deployment of base station antenna arrays is already commonly used in wireless communication systems, the simultaneous deployment of base station and user equipment arrays enable significant increases in capacity and data rates by opening up multiple signaling dimensions.
Available MIMO algorithms address a single-path fading channels. However, wireless communication systems are characterized by multipath fading channels. Algorithms that are designed for single-path fading channels, typically exhibit severe degradation in presence of multipath.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have other MIMO systems.